


Blind Side

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Blind Side

Who would you choose to have your back? Who would you let on your blind side, watch while you sleep? Before Elena, Topher would have an easy answer to that. No one. You can't trust anyone. He would have never expected that answer to change.

And then he met Elena. Red hair, blue hair, always changing but somehow always the same. What was special about Elena? What was special about anyone? Topher didn't know. Maybe everyone was just special because they are that exact mix of emotions, preferences, personality. Maybe it was the small things that mattered.

His answer had finally changed. Elena. He trusted Elena. Maybe that was stupid, to trust at all. Everyone lets someone down at one point. But Elena... she hadn't let Topher down yet, and Topher had impossibly started to think that maybe you can trust someone. 


End file.
